


Comfort

by MidnightWrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWrite/pseuds/MidnightWrite
Summary: Steve has PTSD and Thor does his best to keep him from hurting anyone.***TRIGGER WARNING: FLASHBACKS, VIOLENT OUT LASH***





	Comfort

Steve didn't know where he was.

_can'tbreathecan'tbreathecan'tbreathecan'tbreathecan'tbreathecan'tbreathe_

A room. A bed. A lamp that was bright. Too bright. A side table with papers on it. A door with a light behind it. Light? Another room. Rushing water. Sniff. Someone's in there.

_defendyourselfdefendyourselfdefendyourself_

Door opening. Light off. Deep voice. Feet positioned. Fists ready. Blurred face.

_enemyenemyenemyenemyenemy_

 

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thor walked out of the bathroom and saw Steve in the corner looking like he was ready for a fight. Thor had gotten out of bed no more than five minutes ago and Steve was resting peacefully. He must have had another flashback. 

"My love, ease your mind. I was just relieving myself. Return to bed so we can rest." Thor said softly. It didn't seem like Steve could hear him because his eyes were wild and confused, yet he didn't move.

Thor raised his hands in a peaceful manner, which was the wrong thing to do. Steve took this as a sign of aggression and lunged for him. Steve swung wildly, unlike his usual calculated fighting style. He went straight for Thor's abdomen which made it hard for Thor to try to calm him down. Steve was mumbling. Thor was trying to hear what he was saying so he would know what he was remembering but Steve was breathing heavily. Like he couldn't catch his breath.

Thor was finally able to grab one of Steve's wrists and held it still. Steve started trying to wrench it away, but he was slowing down. When Steve took his first full breath, Thor wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. It took a few moments but Steve went limp. Tears fell on bare skin and Thor just held him. Steve tangled his hand in Thor's hair and held him close, whispering over and over how sorry he was and pressing fervent kisses to the side of his face. Thor rubbed up and down Steve's back, across his shoulders, everywhere he could reach. Steve was shaking violently. Thor held him tighter to try to keep him from collapsing while he walked them to their bed.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. Did I hit you a lot? Are you hurt? God, I'm so sorry. Why do you even stay with me? All I do is hurt you." Steve was sobbing. Thor laid him out on the bed and then let his full weight rest on him. Thor shushed him, kissing his forehead and eyelids.

"You did not hurt me. I am the God of Thunder, it takes much more than a punch to bruise me. I stay with you because you are Steve Rogers of Brooklyn. Fearless leader of the former Howling Commandos and valiant defender of earth. The man I love," he whispered softly. Steve closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing. After a while, Thor moved off him and to his side.

"I need a drink of water," Steve said, his voice coming out hoarse. Thor held his hand tightly as they walked to the kitchen. When Steve turned the light on, Thor tried to keep his side hidden. Steve stepped away and looked. He dropped to his knees, held Thor's hips with both hands, and kissed over the nasty purple bruise just above his pajama pants. He pressed his forehead to Thor's thigh as a few more tears raced down his cheeks. Thor knelt in front of him, guiding Steve to lean against him.

"It will be gone by morning. Do not fret over a small contusion." Thor brushed his thumb against Steve's cheek. Steve leaned forward just a bit and kissed Thor's lips gently as he could. Thor brought Steve into his arms, kissing him back harder. They both ignored the tears Steve couldn't keep in until Thor heard footsteps down the hall. He raised them both from the floor, wiping Steve's face clear of any sign of his crying. He kissed Steve's forehead and kept him close with an arm around his lower back. Steve managed to grab one of the cups off the counter and was filling it with water when Bucky walked in. 

Steve nodded in acknowledgment and took a sip from his cup, not realizing how bad his hand was shaking. Bucky knew what had happened, judging by the redness of Steve's eyes and the already fading bruise he could just barely see. He stepped over and took the cup from Steve before pulling him into a tight hug. 

"It gets better, Stevie. Just give it time." Bucky rumbled. Steve nodded, not trusting his voice. Thor patted Bucky on the back. "As much as I'd like to stay, Tony gets grumpy if he wakes up alone anymore." Bucky smiled just a little. Bucky set Steve's water on the counter and filled another glass. He punched Thor lightly on the shoulder as he walked out, heading back up to the penthouse.

"Come now, let us return to bed and rest before we must get up and defend earth's citizens another day." Thor grabbed Steve's hand and guided them back to their room.

 

 


End file.
